Bard
Bard is a job class that hailed originally from YGGDRASIL. The sighting of bards is widespread throughout the New World, speaking different tales in various places like villages, etc. Background In the New World, bards were described as storytellers who would sing songs of sagas that are centered around heroic people, ancient places, and other things from the far-off past. For instance, this would include a Worker noting that there are bards who commonly sing of the Sasasharu Ruins all the time.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web In the Web Novel, it is not considered strange for bards to spread tales of heroic-level people who are capable of using 5th tier magic. Famous ones include Suveria Myronsilk, Pontiff of the Slane Theocracy, and Evileye.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings Bards sought stories from further afield, but they were not too concerned with its accuracy or legitimacy for as long as it is interesting to them. Bards considered storytelling to be a job and they would eagerly tell the tale if paid for it. While bards had their own guilds too, their management was not nearly as strict as those of traders’ guilds. Nonetheless, some of them have managed to upheld strict rules, but experienced wanderers who are higher-level bards from faraway lands typically had an easier time in the guilds.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations Among the heroic sagas spoken by the bards, there was one about a hero who once used a spell which made people conclude that it's supposed to be impossible even with the magic of 7th tier or higher. On the other hand, there was another tale where Evileye remembers a song being sung by bards that emphasizes a knight in shining armor rescuing the princess from dangers. She notes that the knight would carry the frail maiden in his arms while doing battle. In her case, Evileye felt that she has a similar role like the one from that tale thanks to Momon saving her.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card Along the way, there were even bards who sang songs about the horrific tale of a man who murdered his wife based on false information.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope Moreover, they are considered the cause for various rumors to be known such as their infamous comparison of the relationship between Ogres and Sea Giants to that of a monkey and a human.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation However, someone belonging to the Six Great Nobles, stated that the bards exaggerate the facts to fuel interest. After exaggerating the facts, the stories are well-removed from reality. This is only made worse as bards spin tales gleaned from other bards, given that oral traditions are prone to distortion.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle Known Bards * Freivalds Known Bard Groups * Goblin Musician Corps * Tuveg Singer Songwriters * Erich String Orchestra Abilities and Powers By YGGDRASIL standard, in order to sing during the midst of battle, one must accumulate class levels as a Bard.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special The logic behind the translation of song lyrics was murkier and can be sung badly by the bard. An unskilled singer’s words would sound like meaningless, broken nonsense. The performer’s skill was not the only criteria either. The audience which the bard is singing to also needed a certain degree of culture and understanding about the song. According to Keno Fasris Invern, being able to accurately understand a song was a mark of social status in the upper crust, and there were actually specialized classes such as Bards for such things. Bards are magicians as well as magic casters who used performances with musical instruments to produce potent magical effects.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words To carry out these effects, bards tend to make use of the music and songs they sing as the source of their magical power. On the other hand, they can even build their own instruments with various materials like the wood of apple trees.Overlord First Half Chapter 53: Invaders Part 1 Active * Spellsong: According to Freivald, it is some sort of skill used only by bards. The use of this skill differs from user to user and can be performed with various instruments.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Trivia * The adamantite adventurer group known as Silver Thread Bird is led by a heroic bard. * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix mistakenly thought Demiurge was a bard due to the way he uses his power. * There are fey creatures like Lorelei with a similar ability to that of a bard. * Baharuth Empire's Singing Apple Pavilion was said to have started with the gathering of bards.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death * Evileye did not believe in the folktales spread by bards were true until meeting Momon. * Igvarge made it his dream to become a hero after hearing the saga of the Thirteen Heroes in his youth from a bard in his home village.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding * Shalltear Bloodfallen mistakenly believes Bukubukuchagama to have powers similar to a bard due to her job in real life.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators * In Renner's character sheet, it was said that there were bards who rushed to sing about the Golden Princess, stories praising her beauty numbered as many as the stars.Overlord Volume 05 Character Sheet: Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Between the two of them, traders were better for accurate information, but in terms of general topics bards came out on top. References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes